


殘「酷」劇場 (THEATRE OF COOLTY)

by ramblingmelody



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingmelody/pseuds/ramblingmelody
Summary: 「四個尋找作者的劇中Dirk」「四個Dirk中不可承受之輕」「羅生Dirk蘭和蓋登思Dirk和另外兩個Dirk死了」





	殘「酷」劇場 (THEATRE OF COOLTY)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [THEATRE OF COOLTY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275858) by [Duckface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckface/pseuds/Duckface). 

> 我同時也為改編自此作品的[優秀短片](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIavjRkRKT0)上了字幕。請務必到Youtube觀看！  
短片字幕的內容與這裡的有所出入，因為我為了貼到這裡又把全篇譯文修了一下。

四個DIRK站在廰室裡。這裡的椅子跟樓梯一樣多，也就是說，很多。這裡有一個翻轉的犀牛。一棵枯萎的樹不搭調地長在壁爐旁。舞台上懸掛著一個劣質仿製品，達米恩·赫斯特的「接受一切事物的內在謊言而得著的一些安慰」，只不過放的是馬。它在滴水。

水在遠方的某處湧動著。

DIRK 1是一位硬派的年輕人，頭髮長得像隻雄偉的鳥。他的手很粗重，指甲很厚。他兒時在伊比利亞煤礦井裡的痕跡仍在他口音的各個角落裡彈舌。他有著天鵝般的脖子以及醒悟的不妥協的氣態。

DIRK 2是一位硬派的年輕人，頭髮長得像隻雄偉的鳥。他的臉長著麻子，腿長滿粗毛。他有著輕鬆的笑容和不討喜的下巴，具有歷史悠久的摩洛哥玉米田的特質。他有著四十寸的胸圍以及超然的不經心的氣態。

DIRK 3是一位硬派的年輕人，頭髮長得像隻雄偉的鳥。他的牙齒被尼古丁染色，耳垂下擺著。他作痛的骨盆和被壓壞的下頜讓人想起那位提攜他在聖達菲碼頭長大的操勞工人。他有著耳部感染以及憂惑的不協調的氣態。

DIRK 4是一位微笑的普通人，有著閃爍的牙齦。

這四個DIRK散落在演出場地上，各具有其特殊的傾角(詳見圖象附錄)，沒有一位坐在數量極為龐大的椅子上。

觀眾開始找座位入座。空氣中有笨重、嘎吱作響的撞擊聲在蕩漾著，還有臭氧的味道。

\--

DIRK 1：好，誰記得所有事情？

DIRK 2：我記得一些事，但我不記得你在想的那些事。

DIRK 3：我記得所有事情，但我很確定那不是正確的所有事情。

DIRK 4：我記得所有事情，絕對清晰，一如他媽既往。如果你們記不得，我不會告訴你們。

DIRK 1：問題解決了：我記得了我記得所有事情這件事，現在我記得所有事情了。OK，所以：情況是，所有狗屎都完蛋了，無可挽回。

DIRK 2：對。但我們有一條很清楚的出路，即使不是出路，至少也是最佳行動方針。

DIRK 3：我認為我們應該要查明這個存在主義式惡作劇的目標越快越好，如此我們才能進展至立即的次要目標，將我們的頭從自我中心的集體屁股裡抽出來。來點餿主意吧。用上他媽的目的論。

DIRK 1：同意。做吧。

DIRK 4：我們有99.6%的機率在等待某個來自另一個世界的人物現身，從而創造了一個有意義的框架使行動得以發生。這不可能不會發生。它的信賴區間已經超出他媽的圖表，我的意思是，窄到超出這他媽圖表的底部。它們緊密得像不孕的公爵夫人在她漂亮年輕的姪女的社交晚會上噘起來的嘴唇一樣。

DIRK 1：狗屁。我們在此很明顯是要從我們自己的互動間析取出客觀的意義，而要做到這件事，我們必須先承認我們自身的無意義與荒謬，藉由，例如，接受一切都無可挽回地沒救了，而且是我們的錯。

DIRK 2：我們的錯？不，老兄。這很明顯是要我們接受自己缺乏能動性，從而與悖論空間建立起存在性和平並因此欣然接受我們即將被忘卻的事實，我猜在遠處的某處湧動的水流正是在表示這一點。

DIRK 4：看來你似乎完全地無視了我已經牢牢掌握了這一切的事實。這是關於神的存在或不存在，而祂將絕對會或不會在某個時間點出現。這件事實藏在我大腦裡的一個完美量子鎖箱裡。並非因為我無法計算它。而是因為知曉結果將使前提崩壞，進而導致理性人群在意任何屁事的能力遭到損毀。那些話不是真的的機率是微乎其微到，計算你們的錯誤量除以我的錯誤量可以弄壞《星際迷航》裡的邪惡電腦。

DIRK 3：很好。那個假裝自己是自動答覆器的Dirk很明顯知道些什麼。我就此宣佈「DIRKS研討會2013」的宗旨確立了：讓我們找個座位然後就幹他媽的等下去。這樣我已經贏了。我的期盼真的是狂暴到我年紀增長得都比你們稍微快了一點。這是什麼味道？這是被時間布料擦出傷口的味道。我被時間流磨破皮。

DIRK 1：DIRKS研討會？不。

DIRK 3：DIRKS研討會

DIRK 2：這太蠢了。《Dirk十日談》

DIRK 4：蘇格拉底《Dirk話錄》。證言。

DIRK 1：那名稱最大的問題就是，這裡有四個我們，卻有完完整整的零個其他人。表示這不是個對話，還其實是個四重獨白，這完全就跟那名詞聽起來一樣有夠難受。這就讓我想到以下問題：媽的為什麼剛好是四個我們？

DIRK 4：你最近有沒有當過自己啊，天才？不是十五個我們就己經很幸運了。

DIRK 2：說到這個，我很確定我是大腦鬼魂Dirk。

DIRK 1：所以你就是我們之中從來沒有把事情搞砸過的那位，這就解釋了你一直抱持的白痴小孩子的樂天思想。讚。還有你，不知何故，你是自動答覆器。

DIRK 3：事實上，我才是自動答覆器。

DIRK 4：你怎麼知道他不是在跟你說話？

DIRK 3：他在看著你。

DIRK 4：你怎麼看的？自從在這荒謬的表演區域內被認作為時間的狗屁N值搖搖晃晃並從零點墜落像一隻可愛大熊貓掉下鞦韆以來，他的頭就一寸也沒有移動過。而且他戴著墨鏡。

DIRK 3：看來你似乎在爭論我毫無差錯地計算我的任意潛在自我副本在任意給定時間點上的意圖的能力。你在爭論我毫無差錯地計算我的任意潛在自我副本在任意給定時間點上的意圖的能力嗎Dirk？

DIRK 4：聽好，這是很冒犯的。你在做的那個事情是很冒犯的。

DIRK 3：我完美的十億馬力機器大腦沒有能力感到冒犯，由於它是完美無瑕的，這你應該知道，如果你真的是我的話，但很明顯你不是，除非，當然，在同樣的實際意義上，你是的話。

DIRK 1：耶穌啊。我無法相信，在一切的盡頭，在一切都再也沒有意義而且都消逝了之後，我仍然在跟自己嘴炮。就像，光熄滅了，宇宙完結了，所有事情都被亂碼什麼的狗屁吞噬了，然而在那永恆的瞬間所構成的我最後一秒的美妙意識裡我仍然像個他媽的嬰兒似的在跟自己吵架。或是，等等，不對。這我可以相信。我完全位於對這件事感到驚訝的反向極軸上。

DIRK 2：如果驚訝是紐西蘭的芒阿法埃，你就是他媽的直布羅陀巨巖。

DIRK 1：閉嘴。總之：我不在乎你們哪一個是自動答覆器，或者你們是否都是。這都同樣地荒唐，因此有同樣的可能性。是什麼讓你們一開始出現在這裡的？這是我大腦的垂死痙攣。大多數人都是些什麼白光和煙火和他們所愛的人們，而我的是你們這群王八蛋，因為我顯然沒有所愛的人，而這至少有一部份是你們的鍋，所以謝謝喔。總之，對，你們並不是物理上存在在我的大腦裡，所以你們沒有一個是真的自動答覆器，我可以理解為何我的其中一個該死的分裂人格會認為他是，但同時有兩個嘰嘰喳喳講不停的偽機械人猿所帶來的隱喻量我就無法意會了。

DIRK 4：看來，你很明顯不是自答器，因為如果你是，你不可能像傻瓜一樣犯下這麼基本的邏輯錯誤。證據不符合你的假設，所以你拋棄證據然後保留假設？像腦袋損傷的幼稚園小孩會做的事？當然，如果我們存在在你的頭裡面我們就沒有道理在這裡，可是要是我們在我的頭裡面呢？那麼一切就說得通了。

DIRK 1：什麼。

DIRK 4：經典的洛可蛇怪猜想。男孩作出AI，AI模擬出男孩，AI永恆地折磨它模擬出來的男孩，而要折磨你還有比直接放一個我自己在你身旁更好的方式嗎？我是說，我不記得我做過這件事，但我為何要讓一個模擬出來的自己記得自己是模擬出來的呢？證訖──我們全在機器地獄。

DIRK 3：我的天啊，我們不當個操他媽無法忍受的死學究就不行是不是？我們被一屁股丟進這超明顯的存在主義/超現實主義劇場擺設裡面，這是某人很努力做出來的，而我們卻立刻開始爭吵是何種枯燥的物理環境使我們來到這裡，而非提出一些真正有趣的問題。這就像跟奈爾·德葛拉司·泰森博士一起看《世界末日》一樣。

DIRK 1：我不知道那是誰。

DIRK 3：幹。

** [警報響起，同時戲台後方的一片大霓虹招牌亮了起來。它用憤怒的紅色字母寫著：更多椅子。壁櫥和置物間霎時打開，現出一堆又一堆它們所儲備的家具。]**

** [沒有人移動，或說任何話。警報待續發聲。]**

DIRK 3：嗯？

** [沒有事情待續發生。]**

DIRK 3：它說更多椅子。去拿更多椅子。

DIRK 1：操你自己吧。

** [DIRK 2 慢慢地走向最近的置物間，取走一張椅子，放在地上，然後站在它旁邊。]**

DIRK 3：這是你的問題。你沒有享受任何樂趣的能力，即使那是面對殘酷而隨意的宇宙的唯一理性應對。你不玩不會贏得任何點數。誰會算你得多少分？你是在對誰吐口水？

DIRK 1：這就是重點──我不認為悖論空間是隨意的。它太明確到不能說是隨意的了，而且它所做出的決定聞起來太像是某個真實人類未痊癒的精神官能症。一定是些可悲的小精靈在負責掌管整個事情，而唯一贏得它們的遊戲的方法就是不去玩。

DIRK 4：你現在正在玩它，你意識到。你在跟他互動了，而我所指的他，意思是我，因為顯然是我創造了宇宙的這個特定迭代。你不能不這樣做，因為你沒有閉嘴的能力，這則是我的計劃中陰險又完美的一部分，且正是它的完美，為我已經完全無懈可擊的理論增添了更多的可信度：我們將被我自己完美無瑕的永恆意識無止境地折磨。你可以乘著這個理論航行到爪哇──它就是這麼經得起風浪。而我之所以稱它為理論，也只是因為我對科學命名法的掌握也是一樣他媽的完美無瑕。

DIRK 2：不，Dirk 1是對的。

DIRK 1：該死沒錯我是對的。

DIRK 2：他只是想得還不夠遠。

DIRK 3：等下，為什麼他可以是Dirk 1？

DIRK 2：你知道嗎？你這樣想也是對的，Dirk 3。我現在是Dirk 1了。因為我是最好的Dirk，從一個好男人的希望中誕生的，一個看到了我們最好的一面的男人，這意味著我不像前Dirk 1那樣是個具有腐蝕性的鬱悶屎頭，他現在是Dirk 4了。我也不是像Dirk 4那樣的精神病自戀狂，他現在晉升為Dirk 3了。我也不玩你玩的任何一個病態操縱遊戲，然後順便說一句，你已經被降級為Dirk 5了，因為我至少比你們任何人都要好兩個Dirk以上。我是Dirk頻譜上的最優解，我自己一個人就有最他媽基本的能力來控制這種情況。

DIRK 1：我的天啊，別說了。這真是難以置信地尷尬。

DIRK 2：不。放下我們擅長的東西──為了每個人的利益而計劃、創造和執行操作──才是一開始讓我們陷入這團糟的原因。 最好的Dirk永遠不會沒有計劃就加入最終戰鬥，他也不會錯過那時與他兄弟交談的唯一機會。我現在是更好的Dirk了。

DIRK 1：你有在聽自己說話嗎？如果我們不是如此執著於完美地執行一切，我們就會嘗試給Dave發訊息，大概，不止一次吧，在整個遊戲期間。如果我們一早就準備好接受它將來不可避免的可怕走向，我們就能真正地完成它，而不是等著我們假裝要引發的什麼權謀家式的狗屁自己發生到位。而且你說的不玩遊戲怎麼了？你正玩得不可開交呢。

DIRK 2：那就是重點。我要玩贏它。而我的第一步就是跳下這艘船。有件事你是對的──悖論空間只有在找得到我們的時候才能傷害我們。你要跳脫出框架是正確的，但你放棄了，就像你變成的巨型嬰兒會做的事。所以我受夠它了，我也受夠了你。從現在開始，是我在駕駛這艘船，而我要做一件顯而易見的事情。一件從來沒有出現在你們悲慘的麻布腦袋裡的事情。這就是我們……邁向救贖的第一步。

** [DIRK 2 從舞台左側離開。]**

** [DIRK 2 重新入場，幾乎立刻。]**

DIRK 2：外面只有埃爾西諾。

DIRK 1：埃爾西諾。

DIRK 2：對。《哈姆雷特》的埃爾西諾城堡。無限的埃爾西諾。就是……一堆的丹麥，無窮無盡。

DIRK 1：太棒了。

DIRK 2：是啊。

DIRK 4：我是個天才。

DIRK 3：無限Dirk危機。我應該這樣稱呼它才對。唉。

DIRK 1：哦，沒錯，真是難以置信我竟然沒有想到這個。你是誰啊，究竟？

DIRK 3：Dirk Strider

DIRK 1：不。不，我真的開始認為你不是了。

DIRK 4：對啊。我認識Dirk Strider，我曾跟Dirk Strider合作過，我也曾──用幾種晦澀難解的方式──當過Dirk Strider，而你，先生，不是Dirk Strider。

DIRK 3：很好。你們想知道我是誰？我是能夠這樣做的人。

** [更多椅子的警報再次響起。這一次，四個Dirk全都不由自主地發起飛快的行動，沒命地翻扒出盡可能多的椅子放上舞台。它們四處繞行、相撞、跌倒、躍過對方。這場面無表情的發條人鬧劇持續了完整的兩分鐘。  ** ** 最後，舞台上整個亂糟糟地滿是椅子，以及樓梯，它們也以相同的方式增加了。]**

DIRK 1：不要……再這樣做了。

DIRK 3：不敢說。

DIRK 4：所以，我們一直都在等你，結果你已經在這裡了。我以前在哪聽過這句話？

DIRK 3：哪裡都沒有。你這是將一個無聊的舊格式以極為原創且自立的方式使用。我所創造的這個說辭套路是足夠建全的，因此它可以被無限量地使用與重複使用且不會磨損觀眾的心靈。

DIRK 4：我要聲明，針對這裡究竟什麼回事，我所做出的那些相互矛盾但堅不可摧的斷言已經至少有一個證明是正確的了。

DIRK 3：我充滿了原創和令人興奮的內容。例如：

** [DIRK 3憑空產生出一把尖銳的剃刀。他將它舉至他尖尖的動漫墨鏡上然後削下，水平地，劃過前方。蛋白和雜項電路噴出並遍布他的襯衫。]**

DIRK 4：好的，這讓我極度不舒服。

DIRK 1：你布紐爾？這畫風根本不對喔，白目大王。

DIRK 3：Lord？有人說到Lord嗎？我聽到了一個理論嗎？上帝啊，我喜歡理論。我喜歡把它們踩在我的精靈高跟靴下碾成粉。那個高跟靴是從一千個白痴仙塵精靈的笑語中榨來，然後從無法形容的丁格霍克小丑德魯伊他們妖魅的烤派爐中鍛造而出。

DIRK 1：不。你顯然不是Lord English。

DIRK 3：不是嗎？

DIRK 1：不。你不是。

DIRK 3：好，我不是。但你會發現我們有一些共同的愛好。

** [DIRK 3彈了一下他的手指。DIRK 2倒至地上，不動了。]**

** [「死亡」這個詞出現在DIRK 2倒下的身體上空。字體是comic sans。]**

DIRK 4：你這個怪物。他幾乎沒有角色發展。

DIRK 3：什麼？他在差不多幾頁之前，表達了一堆情緒唉。然後他跑去嘗試做某件事然後失敗了。然後他就死掉了。不然你要怎麼寫一個故事？

** [沖刷的水聲加劇了。]**

DIRK 4：聽好，我不知道我是怎麼被拖進來的，也不知我甜美的肉體形態現在位於何處，但你不用跟我過不去。我已經滿滿都是馬的概念。我做了你要我做的每一件蠢事，包括將我的意識與一位種族主義的汗水笑話troll融合在一起，坦白說，我很享受，不像這位墨守成規的，我相信出於完全公正且非隨意的原因你正在懲罰他。所以，如果你能讓我回到秀肌肉和泌乳的笑話身上……

DIRK 3：你為何特別想要回到秀肌肉和泌乳的笑話身上？

DIRK 4：我害怕不存在。你不會嗎？

DIRK 3：嗯嗯，就是這樣。好一個回顧！毫無疑問，多麼厲害的馬屁精你是。但你剛才談到了你的感受，而我們不接受這些。

DIRK 4：拜託，老闆。你以前放了我一馬。比起那裡的面無表情隊長你顯然更喜歡我。我很有趣，我很古怪。我就像我們在管家島的IT部門玩Wii網球一樣將你服務了遍。再一個緩刑？看在舊時光的份上？

DIRK 3：你呈上了一個很有說服力的論點，如果你不是已經完蛋了的話，我絕對會明智地衡量這個論點。

** [水開始從門下溢入，並樓梯上流下。它緩緩爬過舞台，團繞DIRK 2倒下的身體。]**

DIRK 4：看來你似乎在告訴我我已經完蛋了。

DIRK 3：噢，拜託一下。這還真是奉承。有一點他媽的尊嚴好不好。事實上，這有點令我失望──真正的Dirk在他看到犀牛的那一刻就知道一切都完了。沒有人活著離開這場遊戲的，老兄。你甚至打從一開始就沒有活著過。

DIRK 4：說得好。

DIRK 3：謝謝。

DIRK 4：先生，不是要質疑你的決定，但如果我要死了，你必須告訴我：你為什麼這麼做？

DIRK 3：做什麼？一些troll殘殺了你的時間線，在一個穿著風向標的腦殘的幫助和教唆之下，而你正在逐漸淡出至被遺忘的境地。這都跟我無關。

DIRK 4：不。我的意思是──你為什麼在這裡？你為什麼要把這事搞這麼久？

DIRK 3：啊，我可憐、甜美、可愛、甜美、可憐、甜美的眼鏡啊──魚兒游泳，鳥兒飛翔，馬兒莊嚴地小跑步過琥珀色的曠野，他們的側身自豪地閃燿著汗水。我搞事。直到我不搞。

** [DIRK 4消失了。他的墨鏡滑稽地在空中滯留了一秒鐘然後摔下，彈到一張椅子上，濺入上漲的積水之中。它滋滋響了幾秒然後短路了。]**

DIRK 3：很好。現在。至於你……

** [DIRK 3轉向DIRK 1，卻發現他已經不在了。舞台的最左邊有個模糊的影子，然後模糊在右邊──吊著構成赫斯特仿製品的膠封馬體切片的鏈條已被切斷。DIRK 3誠心地因這動人的馬屍塊之雨而哀傷，沒有注意到DIRK 1停落在一個特別不穩定的樓梯頂部，堅不可摧的武士刀已準備出動。  帶著超凡的意圖、平衡與沉著，DIRK 1摔他媽的下樓梯，四腳朝天，伴隨著一系列驚奇的喇叭聲、嘟嘟聲，撞擊聲以及各種喜劇音效。當DIRK 3驚訝地轉過身時，DIRK 1跌了最後一跤，並粗暴地甩出他手上的劍。刀子飛得挺直、精確，刺中DIRK 3並垂直插入胸骨。**

** [DIRK 3掉下地面。他倒下時，他的真實形態顯現了。他是個沒有眼球的橙色傢伙。]**

DIRK 1：跟你沒關係？屁。全都是你的關係，打從一開始。每一件發生在我身上的可怕事情。多年的孤獨。意識的碎裂。對我朋友們的屠殺。全都是你。

HUSSIE：這是你……應得的。你是一個糟糕的哥哥。就像我一樣，我的猜測啦，或許我的兄弟才是糟糕的那個？老實說我不知道我是怎樣想到這些東西的。

DIRK 1：閉嘴。你不能夠再定義任何關於我的內容了。

HUSSIE：正中胸骨。我最喜歡的地方。作者之死，哈？好……好一個回顧。

DIRK 1：閉嘴。

** [水的沖刷加劇了。在舞台的低處，它已高漲及膝。]**

HUSSIE：你知道，我最大的遺憾就是我永遠不…………我永遠無法告訴Vriska我愛她。除了我做過的那幾次，我猜。好吧。

DIRK 1：閉嘴。死吧。就這一次，做點像樣的事，閉嘴然後去死。

HUSSIE：你……你知道死亡沒有任何意義。一切事物都拒絕停止，它們會一直發生，而東西疊成的堆只會越來越高，就像一隻靴子永遠踩在Homestuck粉絲的臉上。死亡是荒謬的，毫無意義。我就是在試圖告訴你這件事。但沒有人注意到。我投入了所有的努力，可就是沒有人看得懂真正的笑話。你知道我最大的遺憾是我的讀者都是廢物嗎。跟你一樣。你這個忘恩負義的屎。我要死了。

** [HUSSIE死了。一個HUSSIE臉的浮水印出現在舞台左側。]**

** [DIRK 1站在樓梯腳下一動也不動。 劇場慢慢充滿著水。]**

** [最終，椅子開始漂浮。] **


End file.
